Semiconductor devices are used in a variety of electronic applications, such as personal computers, cell phones, digital cameras, and other electronic equipment, as examples. Semiconductor devices are typically fabricated by sequentially depositing insulating or dielectric layers, conductive layers, and semiconductive layers of material over a semiconductor substrate, and patterning the various material layers using lithography to form circuit components and elements thereon.
The semiconductor industry continues to improve the integration density of various electronic components (e.g., transistors, diodes, resistors, capacitors, etc.) by continual reductions in minimum feature size, which allow more components to be integrated into a given area. These smaller electronic components also require smaller packages that utilize less area than packages of the past, in some applications.
One smaller type of packaging for semiconductors is a flip chip chip-scale package (FcCSP), in which a semiconductor die is placed upside-down on a substrate and bonded to the substrate using bumps. The substrate has wiring routed to connect the bumps on the die to contact pads on the substrate that have a larger footprint. An array of solder balls is formed on the opposite side of the substrate and is used to electrically connect the packaged die to an end application.
However, some FcCSP packages tend to exhibit bending, where warping of the substrate occurs during processing, such as during temperature stress. The bending can cause reliability issues, such as bond breakage of the bumps, delamination of an underfill, and delamination of a passivation layer on the die.